Sentret
is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Sentret evolves into Furret starting at level 15. Biology Physiology Sentret is mostly based on a ferret, but also incorporates aspects of a raccoon or squirrel. Sentret has an egg-shaped body, it's face is very small, with no visible nose, and long ears that are dark brown and pink on the inside. Its arms are stubby. It has very small legs, round-shaped feet with three toes, and a white circle on its stomach. Sentret also has a big, long, bushy tail with three dark brown stripes that it uses to stand up high to look around its surroundings. Behavior Sentret are very wary Pokémon and will cry out loud to warn its species of any danger. In order to sleep, they will take shifts guarding one another. If separated from the pack, it will remain awake due to fear. Game data Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Type effectiveness Learnset Generation VII= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding }} By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |-| Generation VI= By leveling up By TM/HM }} By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} |-| Generation V= By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25|STAB='}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15|STAB='}} |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} |[[Trick]]|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |-| Generation IV= By leveling By TM/HM }} By breeding By tutoring / |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10}} / |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|10|95|20}} / |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15|STAB='}} / |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} / |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} / |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20}} / |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5|STAB='}} / |[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} / |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} / |Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15|STAB='}} / |Super Fang|Normal|Physical|—|90|10}} / |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5}} / |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20|STAB='}} / |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} / |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10|STAB='}} |-| Generation III= By leveling up By TM/HM by breeding By tutoring / / |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15|STAB='}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} / / |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15|STAB='}} |[[DynamicPunch]]|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |[[Endure]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Special|75|100|15}} |Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|10|95|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Special|75|100|15}} / / |[[Mimic]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |[[Mud-Slap]]|Ground|Physical|20|100|10}} |[[Rollout]]|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Physical|40|100|15|STAB='}} / / |[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} / |[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status|—|90|15}} |Swift|Normal|Physical|60|—|20|STAB='}} |[[ThunderPunch]]|Electric|Special|75|100|15}} |-| Generation II= By TM/HM By breeding Sprites |gldspr=G 161 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 161 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 161 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr=RS 161 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 161 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 161 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 161 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 161 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 161 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Sentret BW.gif |bwsprs=BWShinySentret.gif |b2w2spr=Sentret BW.gif |b2w2sprs=BWShinySentret.gif |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Sentret XY.gif |xysprs=Sentret Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Sentret XY.gif |orassprs=Sentret Shiny XY.gif |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Trivia Origin Sentret shares traits with mammals such as raccoons, ferrets, and squirrels. Name origin Sentret is derived from "sentry", which refers to its behavior, and "ferret". Gallery 161Sentret_OS_anime.png 161Sentret_OS_anime_2.png 161Sentret_Dream.png 161Sentret_Pokemon_Stadium.png 161Sentret Pokemon Colosseum.png 161Sentret Pokémon HOME.png Sentret-GO.png Sentret GO Shiny.png ca:Sentret pl:Sentret Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon